


Love Is All Around

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker buys his boyfriend a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Is All Around  
> Pairing: Becker/Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Becker buys his boyfriend a present.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Pride and Prejudice.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"So your crush on Colin Firth extends beyond Mr Darcy?"

"What?"

"James, you own Mamma Mia and St Trinian's on DVD."

"It's just a crush, Hilary. He's the perfect Darcy but I only have eyes for you."

Becker smiled. "It's okay. We all have crushes. I don't expect you to run off with him any time soon." He reaches behind the sofa cushion. "Hope you don't have this already."

James tore the wrapping paper off. "I don't. Thanks."

"We can watch it now, you for Colin Firth and me for Liam Neeson."

"You do like your older men."

"Most definitely."


End file.
